The twelve days of Christmas
by hikibou YYH43
Summary: A Yu Yu Hakusho Christmas... Yeah
1. The first day of Christmas

A/N: No beginning convo but READ ITS A MUSt ending convo  
  
H: bakas REVIEW GOD DAMN IT!!!! ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Before you are alowed to read you have to promise me to read ending convo!  
  
"On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me... a partridge in a pear tree" Botan sang, walking in the park. Kurama was sitting on a bench.  
  
"Hello Botan" Kurama said with a friendly smile  
  
"Hey Kurama, what are you doing out here in the cold?" Boton asked  
  
"Nothing, just wanted to go out" Kurama said  
  
"I'm going Yusuke's house to meet everyone, want to come" Botan said  
  
"Sure" Kurama said walking over to Botan  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~At Yusuke's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Try calling him again" Kuwabara said  
  
"Kurama not home moron" Yusuke said  
  
Boton and Kurama walked in.  
  
"Told you he wasn't home" Yusuke said  
  
"Yeah now we can start" Keiko said  
  
"What?" Yusuke said  
  
"Secret Santa" Keiko said  
  
"I hate that" Yusuke said  
  
"Excally why I didn't tell you we were doing it" Keiko said "And plus we have more people to do it, so you won't get a autographed picture of Kuwabara this year"  
  
"Oh yeah, wonder who got that for me" Yusuke said  
  
"Yusuke, are you kidding me, you, and Kuwabara were the only people who were in the Secret Santa last year" Keiko said  
  
"So who was it" Yusuke asked  
  
"Shut-up bakas" Hiei said, angry at the fact they tied him up and dragged him to Yusuke's house.  
  
"Ok people pick a name" Keiko said holding out a hat  
  
"Hm, what this game me mates are playin" Chuu said  
  
Every one jumped back and screamed except for Hiei, cause he is never surprised. Chuu, Rinku, Touya, Jin, and Genkai was standding behind them.  
  
"Where the hell did you guys come from?" Yusuke asked  
  
"Keiko invited us" Jin said  
  
"Oh" Yusuke said  
  
"Ok every one pick a name" keiko said  
  
Everyone picked a name.  
  
"Ok so who wants to go to the mall?" Yusuke said  
  
Every one agreed and went on there way.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~At The Mall~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When they got there everyone split up...  
  
~~~Chuu~~~  
  
"Ok lets see what would (Whom ever he pick, which we're not going to tell you so ha!) want" Chuu said  
  
Everyone was starring at him. Chuu just stuck out his toung at them.  
  
~~~Yusuke~~~  
  
"Hm, what to get what to get" Yusuke wondered to him self "Ok this can't be that hard to find a present for... hey look a game" Yusuke said picking up a game  
  
~~~Rinku~~~ "Wow these humans are weird" Rinku said looking at the people getting in line to see Santa.  
  
He was walking by when an elf picked him up.  
  
"Hello little boy would you like to see Santa?" He asked  
  
"Hell no" Rinku yelled out  
  
"Oh a little boy like you shoudn't be talking like that" He said bringing him to Santa  
  
"Let go of me you freak" Rinku said in Santa lap  
  
The elf took the picture just in time to see Rinku beating up Santa with one of his yo yo's. Rinku ran away.  
  
~~~Yukina~~~  
  
"Hm what should I get?" Yukina said looking around  
  
"Hey cutie come over here" Some boys said hagging around a corner of the mall  
  
Yukina walked over and one of them grabbed her hand, but of course Hiei was following her being the over protective brother he was. Hiei beat the crap out of them and left to spy on the others.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Ok we'll finish the shopping later.  
  
K: I want a ferret!  
  
V: ahh wouldnt it be so cute to have a ferret  
  
K: But my evil father wouldnt let me get one so heres my plan of action take it away Kurama  
  
Kur: Kelly is going to write a very developed essay then going to make a petition  
  
H: hn seems like a stupid idea why would you want the little vermons anyway  
  
K: grr... moving on  
  
V: we would like to ask you to help with our petition  
  
K: Yes if you think I should get a ferret or if you are a very nice reviewer please...  
  
Kur: Leave your first name, last initial and state(if you live in the us) or country (if ya live in a diff country from the us)  
  
H: bakas what a stupid Idea  
  
K: please Id really appriciate it cause I really want a ferret  
  
V: we will update on the whole ferret bis later  
  
Kur: but right know review  
  
H: hn 


	2. The second day of Christmas

~~~Hiei~~~  
  
"On the second day of christmas my true love gave to me... two turtle doves, and a partridge in a pear tree" The choir was singing  
  
"Hn bakas" Hiei said looking at the slip of paper with (So and So's name)  
  
An elf came up to him...  
  
"Hello woud you like a ballon little boy" The elf said  
  
"Shut up baka, I'm taller that you" Hiei snapped  
  
"Look, I'm just trying to do my job just take the ballon and walk away" The elf said  
  
"No one tells me what to do" Hiei said an 'accendently' kicked the elf into a giant candy cane and he 'accendently' ran away so no one would see him.  
  
~~~Botan~~~  
  
"Hm, this can't be hard" Botan said  
  
She looked around the mall. She saw an elf knock unconsious.  
  
"Hm, I guess Hiei was here"  
  
~~~Kuwabara~~~  
  
"And I want a pony, and a game boy and..."  
  
"Ok little boy, Santa will get you all of these toys if you walk out of the mall and keep walking staight for about six hours" Santa said  
  
"Ok" Kuwabara said jummping up and walking and walking, just like the energizer bunny, and he kept going.  
  
~~~Jin~~~  
  
Jin was playing on the merry-go-round in the mall. He couldn't resist. Soon he grew bord and ran off to see where the others were. He got hungry and went to the food court.  
  
"Hello sir what can I get you?" The man asked  
  
Jin ordered his food, but the people couldn't understand him because he was talking to fast.  
  
"Um, sir could you repeat that" The man said  
  
canIgetthatburgerthingandthatdrinkyouhumansareaddictedtolikekokeorsomethingl ikethat" He said, but soon gave up and just wrote his order down and ate his food  
  
~~~Touya~~~  
  
Touya was having much fun freezing humans passing by, good thing it was a sucluded corner of the mall, then he decided it was time to look for a gift.  
  
~~~Keiko~~~  
  
Keiko had already got a present for (bla da dee bla bla) She tried to look for evey one else (How big is this mall there are like 10 people and she can't find one?)  
  
~~~Kurama~~~  
  
Kurama saw the elf. He found Hiei and forced him to fill in for the elf, till he woke up. (How does that go? You will find out next chapter! P.S look what I learn to do ¿¿¿)  
  
"Now to get a present" Kurama said to him self. He went into a store, there were so many shinny things. Kurama looked at everything  
  
'Good guy good guy, not bad, don't steel' He thought to him-self but couldn't resist to have a little fun. He went through the store  
  
'Ok just one thing, no more' He thought  
  
He walked out with two watches, a braclet, ring with several small rubies, $300, and some ones wallet it said Rumi or some thing like that.  
  
~~~Genkai~~~  
  
Genkai was beating up some kids who tried to jump her.  
  
Kurama came running up to her begging her to stop because they were already out cold.  
  
"Fine" She said giving each of them a final kick...  
  
~~~~~~~Much time later~~~~~~~  
  
Every one was at the food court eating, except for Jin, though he was still there but not eating so... yeah, he was there.  
  
"So did every one get something" Keiko asked  
  
"Yeah" Every one replied  
  
"Hmmm, where is Hiei" Yusuke asked  
  
Every one looked at Kurama, knowing that they two was the best of friends. He just shrugged and didn't say anything knowing Hiei wold kill him had he told them what he was doing. 


	3. The third day of Christmas

~~~Hiei~~~  
  
"On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Three french hen, two turtle doves, and a partage in a pear tree" The choir sang  
  
"Fucking choir, I thought I killed them" Hiei said to him-self  
  
Hiei was in a elf suit(Imagane a elf, with a katana at his side). He was giving every one death glares, which scared most of the children away, but some stayed to see dear old Santa Clause...  
  
'I'm going to kill that kitsune' Hiei thought to himself  
  
"Hello Mr. Elf" a kid came up to Hiei smiling  
  
"What do you want boy" Hiei said codly  
  
"To see santa" He said  
  
"Well I'm not him so go find him" Hiei said  
  
"Ok" He said smiling and hopping away  
  
"Stupid kid, fuck this" Hiei said and went to the elf to try to get him up.  
  
Hiei picked him up and punched him across the face.  
  
"WAKE UP YOU BAKA" Hiei yelled  
  
Hiei then took a randomly placed bucket of water and threw it on him. The elf remained unconsious. Hiei then just took him and put out side of santas work shop.  
  
"Thoses stupid ningens will never know" Hiei smirked  
  
"Hey whats wrong with the elf, mommy" a kid said  
  
"Shit" Hiei muttered under his breath  
  
Hiei hid in a corner and opened is jagan and controled the little man. The man got up and was in a possesed state. He walked up to the kid and stood there not blinking or anything. The kid looked at him and got scared and ran away, then ran into a pole and fell unconious him-self.  
  
"Hn, stupid ningen children" Hiei said  
  
"Elf, can you hand this boy a candy cane" Santa said  
  
Just then Hiei decided to have a little fun. He made the man walked to the children and scared them away, and killed a few people in the procese (No children were harmed in the making of this fanfic, there were how ever some adults harmed in the making)  
  
"Elf, what the hell are you doing" Santa said  
  
The kids who were left gasped at santa saying "hell"  
  
"ooooh santa said the H word" some kid said  
  
The "elf" walked up to santa and "accedently" killed santa. The kids cheered and the parents were covering their childrens eyes at the blood shed.  
  
"Hn, weak ningens" Hiei said closing his jagan eye  
  
Hiei looked up to see he had suceeded with killing santa (ah the power of santa). Santa took the elf and threw him into a wall. Every one looked in fear, as Santa began his ranpage. He ran through the mall like a mad man. Children ran in fear, and these two girls named Kelly and Val just stood there laughing. Santa had killed a few people. Some one called the police. Some how the spirit detectives didn't hear people shouts for help... Lets see what their doing  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara...  
  
"Hmmm, do you hear some thing" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Nah" Yusuke said  
  
"Ok"  
  
Genkai, Yukina, and Keiko...  
  
"Wow look at that dress" Keiko said  
  
"Yes its beautiful" Genkai said  
  
"Yeah" Yukina said  
  
Kurama and Botan...  
  
"Whats that in your pocket" Botan asked  
  
"Um... nothing" Kurama said  
  
"What is it?" Botan asked  
  
"Nothing" Kurama said  
  
"Watches, a wallet, a ring, a bracelet, and money" Botan said shocked pulling stuff out of his pocket  
  
"Um... well you see" Kurama tried to explain  
  
"Where did you get these?" Botan asked  
  
"I a... bought them" Kurama said  
  
"You don't have enough money" Botan said  
  
"Ok, heres the deal I'll give you the ring if you don't tell anyone" Kurama said  
  
"Give me the wallet and it's a deal" Botan said  
  
"Fine" Kurama said  
  
Santa...  
  
There were five men in little white jump suits chasing Santa. They finally caught him, and wrapped him in a strait jacket and dragged him in the van and took him away...  
  
"Stupid ningens" Hiei said going to find Kurama  
  
When Hiei found Kurama...  
  
"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU KITSUNE" Hiei yelled  
  
"Oh hello Hiei, how did the elf thing go" Kurama asked snickering  
  
"GRRRR, SHUT UP YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I HAD TO GO THROUGH"  
  
Hiei yelled pulling out his katana  
  
"Um.... Hiei what are you doing" Kurama said slowly backing away  
  
"Like I said you have no idea what I had to go through" Hiei said  
  
"Um... Hiei calm down" Kurama said, but was too late Hiei was slashing his sword all around. They fought for hours. Hiei was about to slash him in the face, but stopped millimeters away...  
  
"So, why did you stop" Kurama asked  
  
"I would never kill my partner" Hiei said  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N:Merry Christmas! 


	4. The forth day of Christmas

"On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four calling birds three french hen, two turtle doves, and a partage in a pear tree" The choir sang  
  
"I know I killed them before" Hiei said  
  
"What Hiei" Kurama asked  
  
"Nothing" Hiei said  
  
"Wow, whats with the dead bodies" Kurama asked  
  
"I wonder" Hiei said  
  
"What ever lets go, evey one went home already" Kurama said  
  
"Hn" Hiei said and went home  
  
Kurama went home...  
  
"Oh, Kurama is that you?" Kurama's mom asked  
  
"Yeah mom" Kurama answered  
  
"Dinner is almost ready"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"So where were you?" She asked  
  
"At the mall" Kurama said  
  
"With that Botan girl" She asked  
  
"How do you know about her?" Kurama asked surprised  
  
"You are always hanging around her" She said  
  
"A yeah" Kurama said a bit embaressed  
  
"Is she your girlfriend?" She asked  
  
"0_0"... no" Kurama said  
  
"Ok ok I was just asking" She said  
  
Botan, Yukina, Keiko, and Genkai...  
  
"I love cookies" Botan said  
  
"Me too" Yukina said  
  
"There almost ready" Genkai said  
  
"Yea!" Keiko said  
  
"Ok, there ready" Genkai said taking them out  
  
"Yes" Botan said  
  
"Lets decorate them" Yukina said  
  
Hiei...  
  
"Zzzzzzzzzzz"  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke...  
  
"AHHHHHHH" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"Whats wrong" Yusuke said running in  
  
"Remember that snake you lost" Kuwabara said  
  
"Yeah" Yusuke said  
  
"Well its um... still alive" Kuwabara said jumping on the counter  
  
"Hes' alive?" Yusuke said  
  
"Yeah" Kuwabara said  
  
"YES" Yusuke yelled in excitement, he picked it up and hugged it "I'll never loose you again" He said walking into the living room  
  
"GET THAT THING IN A CAGE" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"No way, hes' never leaving my sight again... wait were did he go?" Yusuke said looking aroung  
  
"AHHHHHHH" Kuwabara yelled looking around for the snake  
  
~~~Hiei~~~  
  
"Zzzzzzz... Shit I forgot about Koenma's mission" Hiei said remembering Koenma wanted to see him after the mall. "What ever"  
  
~~~Koenma~~~  
  
"Shit where is he, with out him all of Makai will be destroyed" Koenma said franticly  
  
~~~Yusuke and Kuwabara~~~  
  
Yusuke was crying...  
  
"MY SNAKE" He yelled  
  
"It's ok Yusuke I'll get you another one" Kuwabara said  
  
"I don't want another one I want mine" He yelled  
  
~~~Hiei~~~  
  
"I hate ningenkai... Hey a snake" Hiei said picking up a snake  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 


	5. The fith Day of Christmas

"On the fith day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Fiiiiiiiive golden rings, four calling birds three french hen, two turtle doves, and a partage in a pear tree" The choir sang  
  
"Fucking choir I know there following me" Hiei said petting his new snake  
  
Hiei walked away and the choir followed. He quickened his pace. So did the choir. Hiei looked back and saw them, he then began to run... So did the choir. Hiei ran into a corner, when the choir turned the corner Hiei sliced them into little peices.  
  
"Bakas" Hiei said and walked away  
  
~~~Yusuke and Kuwabara~~~  
  
Kuwabara was sleeping and Yusuke was still looking for his snake.  
  
"Where is he, he has to be here" Yusuke said franticly  
  
~~~Yukina, Keiko, Botan, and Genkai~~~  
  
Every one was sleeping except for Genkai who was making breakfast for the girls.  
  
"WAKE UP" Genkai yelled  
  
Every one fell to the floor...  
  
"Good Morning to you to" Botan said  
  
"Good your up, time for breakfast"Genkai said  
  
~~~Makia~~~  
  
Makia was basiclly destroyed because Hiei didn't do what ever Koenma wanted him to do...  
  
~~~Koenma~~~  
  
"I AM GOING TO KILL HIEI" Koenma yelled  
  
~~~Hiei~~~  
  
"Were is my snake!" Hiei yelled  
  
"Hohohoho" Some voice said and flew away (scary)  
  
~~~Yusuke and every one eles cause they all went to his house~~~  
  
Hiei bolted in the door...  
  
"Some one took my snake!" Hiei yelled  
  
Yusuke started to cry at the word.  
  
"Whats wrong with him" Hiei asked  
  
"He lost his snake" Keiko said patting his back  
  
"Oh, well anyway there was this evil laugh that when't like 'hohoho' and then he flew away" Hiei said  
  
"Maybe it was Santa" Kuwabara said sarcasiclly  
  
"Fine then, I will find this 'Santa' and retreave my snake" Hiei said  
  
"Ok shrimp, he lives at the north pole" Kuwabara said trying to contain his laughter  
  
"Fine then" Hiei said hitting Kuwabara in the head for calling him a shrimp and ran out the door...  
  
"Um, I was kid-" Kuwabara tried to say but Hiei left  
  
"Fine leave see if I care" Kuwabara yelled  
  
~~~Koenma~~~  
  
Koenma was in Ningenkai looking for Hiei...  
  
"I am going to kill him" Koenma said to him self  
  
"Why to you have a pacifier?" A kid asked  
  
"Who are you" Koenma asked in an angery way  
  
The kid looked evilly at him and tool his pacifier and ran way...  
  
"Fucking kid get back here" Koenma said  
  
The kid ran as fast as he could, Koenma being the person who didn't run that much had trouble catching him.  
  
"Gotta catch me" The kid yelled  
  
The kid who will be called Bob from now on ran under a bunch of bushes, Koenma tried to run under the bushes but failed and ran into then instead. Bob laughed and ran even faster. Koenma was all cut up from the bushes, but still chasing him. Eventually Bob ran into a tree and fell unconsious. Koenma grabbed the pacifier from him and left him there.  
  
"Stupid kid" Koenma said as he walked away  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 


	6. The sixth Day Of Christmas

"On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Six geese-a-laying, Fiiiiiive golden rings, Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree" Sang people in the North pole which Hiei was at  
  
"Baka ningens" Hiei said walking deeper into the snow  
  
Soon he came across a pole sticking out of the snow.  
  
"Must be here" Hiei said digging through the snow, he eventually came across a building. He entered and looked in and saw a bunch of little elves running around making toys.  
  
"What the fuck?" Hiei said to him self  
  
"Hohohoho, Hurry up elves Christmas is only days away" said Santa, sitting at a desk checking his list twice. He had a snake next to him  
  
"You bastard" Hiei whispered to him self "No worries, I'll have my revenge"  
  
Hiei went to Santa and grabbed the snake...  
  
"Give me that snake... Hiei?" Santa said  
  
"Why did you take away my snake" Hiei said  
  
"It's Yusuke's I have to give it back to him" Santa said  
  
"Over my dead body" Hiei said taking out his katana  
  
Santa took a fighting position  
  
"You will pay dearly" Hiei said  
  
"Hn" Santa replied  
  
Hiei looked at him with such envy, taking his line like that. Surly Santa would pay!  
  
"I will kill you" Hiei said in the coldest way ever  
  
"Such a shame you were on my nice list" Santa said  
  
"Me?" Hiei said  
  
"Yeah well, after saving the world at the Dark Tournament you were put on the nice list" Santa said  
  
"You won't be alive to deliver the toys" Hiei said stabbing him in the side. Santa yelled out in pain  
  
"You will pay" Santa said kicking Hiei in the stomach  
  
"Bastard" Hiei said swinging his sword at him but only gave him a small cut on his cheek.  
  
"Hiei you've been very bad" Santa said punching him  
  
"Just a second ago you said I was on the good list" Hiei said  
  
"Yeah well... um" Hiei took that chance to get Santa, he cut him in the back of the ankel (ow ow ow ow ow)  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Santa yelled out, Hiei let out a small chuckle  
  
"Hiei, you will be letting down so mant kids if you continue this" Santa said  
  
"Hn" Hiei said  
  
"ELVES" Santa yelled out  
  
A bunch of elves came running out and started to attack Hiei  
  
"You baka elves" Hiei yelled  
  
They bit and scratched him  
  
"You wusses" Hiei said cause they were scratching and bitting  
  
"You will pay" The elves kept saying in their high pitched voices  
  
"Hn" Hiei said and then sliced all the littled elves in half, they were still twitching around  
  
"Freaks" Hiei said walking away  
  
"Come back here" The elves said pulling them selves back together. Hiei's eyes went wide. The elves jumped back on Hiei.  
  
"Get off me you midgets" Hiei yelled, the elves stopped and started to tear up...  
  
"Were perfectly normal height for our race" The elves said starting to cry  
  
Hiei grined and shouted insults at them for being as short as him. The elves left crying. (SHORT PEOPLE RULE!)  
  
Hiei left smiling. When he got back to Japan, he found where every one else was and told them of his adventure.  
  
"You fought Santa?" Kurama asked  
  
Hiei nodded.  
  
Every one laughed, and then went to the park...  
  
When they reached the park, they engaged in a snow ball war. Every where snow balls were being thrown, Hiei wasn't hit by any...  
  
After what seemed like hours the war came to an end. There was a victorious Genkai, an unconsious Kuwabara, and mad Hiei, and every one else had caught a cold except for Yukina.  
  
"You all suck" Genkai said in her victory  
  
"Hn" Hiei said  
  
"You cheated" Yusuke said in his sore sportsmenship  
  
"Stop complaining slacker, you were to lazy to block the snow balls"  
  
"Well then I guess we all should be going, we have a Christmas party tomorrow don't forget" Kurama said  
  
"Oh yeah" Yusuke said  
  
"What should we do with Kuwabara?" Keiko asked  
  
"Leave the ningen here" Hiei said  
  
"He'll die" Keiko said  
  
"Oh well" Hiei said walking away  
  
"I'll throw him in a dumpster... I mean bring him home" Yusuke said  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ 


	7. The seventh day of Christmas

A/N: I cant spell Crocodile  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
The next day...  
  
"On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me... Seven swans a swimming, Fiiiiiive golden rings, Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree" Botan was singing making cookies for the party  
  
~~~Yusuke and Kuwabara~~~  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara were at the park doing God knows what. There just happen to be a radio next to them, with a report saying there was a wild crocadile on the loose.  
  
"Oh well" Yusuke said totally ignoring the report  
  
"But a Yusuke shouldn't we... You know like not be outside" Kuwabara said  
  
"Thats what the crocadile wants you to do so when you walk in your house... Bam your eaten and being slowly digested in his stomach, then passed through his large intestine, then the small one then-" Yusuke said but was cut off  
  
"CROCADILE" Kuwabara yelled  
  
"What?" Yusuke said looking behind him, and sure enough there was a crocodile  
  
All of a sudden Chuu popped out of no where and started to wrestled the crocodile (Crocodile hunter)  
  
"Ah what this than, strong little bugger we have" Chuu said wresteling  
  
Kuwabara and Yusuke watched in horror  
  
"CHUU YOUR CRAZY" Yusuke yelled  
  
Chuu just laughed pinning the beast to the gound, the crocodile broke out of Chuu's grasp and bit him in the hand. It was a really deep cut  
  
"Ow, can't have that now can we, come here you" Chuu said  
  
Chuu nocked out the crocodile, and dragged him off some where.  
  
"He is going to die soon" Kuwabara said  
  
"I know" Yusuke said  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder were Rinku is" Kuwabara asked  
  
"Yeah" Yusuke said  
  
~~~Rinku (The North Pole)~~~  
  
"Hehehe, I knew sneeking into Hiei's back pack, that he happen to bring along with him for no reason inperticulare, was a good idea" Rinku said walking into Santa's work shop  
  
"Whoa what happen here?" He said looking at Santa almost dead, and the elves sobbing  
  
"Whips" Rinku said and walked off to the reindeer stable. He saw Rudolph and laughed and made fun of him for his glowing red nose.  
  
"Hahahahaha, stupid reindeer" Rinku said "Hey wait since Santa is basiclly in a critical state might as well steel his sleigh"  
  
Rinku jumped on the sleigh and rode off  
  
"Hehehehe, this is fun" Rinku said causing mischeif upon the cities below. When he got to Japan the party was already started  
  
~~~Party~~~  
  
"Were is Rinku?" Touya asked  
  
"Hmm, thats a good question" Jin said in abnormally fast way Just then Rinku came crashing threw the wall  
  
"Hey guys" Rinku said in a cheery voice  
  
"RINKU! DID YOU STEEL SANTA'S SLEIGH" Touya yelled  
  
He nodded  
  
"Your to young to die, let me drive it" Touya said  
  
"No I want to drive it" Yusuke said from behind  
  
"No me, I get to drive it" Kuwanara said  
  
"You all are wong, I get to drive the sleigh cause I killed Santa... I mean, hand over the sleigh or I kill you all" Hiei said  
  
"What did you do?" Keiko asked  
  
"Um... Well thats not fair cause I told you before and you guys didn't belive me" Hiei said jumping into the sleigh  
  
"All of you get out! I get to drive" Genkai said  
  
Every one backed off, as Genkai jumped into the sleigh. She looked at the disapointed people people, not being able to ride the sleigh and all. It made her heart grow warm and fuzzy. She eventually let every one come in the sleigh, the warm fuzzy feeling in her heart disapeared.  
  
"Ok, where to first?" She asked  
  
"Hm" Yusuke pondered 


	8. The eighth day of Christmas

"On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to mee... Eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, Fiiiiiive golden rings, Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree" Botan was once again singing but was stopped as soon as Hiei hit her on the back of the head  
  
"OW! what was that for?" Botan yelled  
  
"Shut up onna, you been singing that all day" Hiei said  
  
"Fine" Botan said  
  
"Don't make me pull this sleigh over!" Genkai yelled  
  
They all kept quiet.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yusuke asked  
  
"North Pole" Genkai replied  
  
"Why?" Yusuke asked  
  
"If Santas dead he has to have presents there waiting for us to steal" Genkai said  
  
"Ok" Yusuke said sitting back  
  
They got to the work shop. They went into the work shop. They opened all the presents.  
  
"Wow, a new computer game" Yusuke said  
  
"Hey a Yusuke punching bag" Kuwabara said  
  
"A new Katana" Hiei said  
  
"Hey look at this beautiful dress" Keiko said  
  
"Hey look at this, a toy train" Rinku said  
  
"Ok every one grab some presents and lets move" Genkai said  
  
"Fine" Every one said in a sad way  
  
They went off and got home soon. Genkai perked the sleigh and every one went inside for the rest of the party.  
  
Kurama and Botan walked down the hall way to get some more chips for every one. They walked under the misteltoe. Kurama grabbed Botan's arm before she could walk away  
  
"Hey Kurama whats up?" Botan asked  
  
Kurama pointed up and kissed her. Kurama smiled and walked away. Botan stood there dazed. She walked into the room, and sat down. Kurama walked in with some chips and dip. Every one grabbed some chips, and sat down.  
  
"So what did every one steal?" Genkai asked  
  
"I got a train, a yo yo, and a gun" Rinku said  
  
"What was the last thing?" Every one asked  
  
"Um.. gum?" Rinku asked  
  
"Oh" They said  
  
Every one shared there gifts and went home... 


	9. The ninth day of Christmas

"On the Ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, Fiiiiiive golden rings, Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree" Botan sang happily as she walked home  
  
"Onna shut up" Hiei yelled from behind her  
  
"Sorry" She yelled back  
  
"Hn" He managed to yell (God knows how you yell "hn", but he did it god damit!)  
  
Jin and Touya went to the mall, there was a new Santa.  
  
"Hmmm, hey Touta want to get or picture taken with Santa?" Jin asked  
  
"That stupid ningen tradition?" Touya said  
  
"Yeah" Jin replied quickly  
  
"Why not" Touya said racing of to Santa  
  
There was a loooong line.  
  
"Dumb Kids" Jin said  
  
"I have an idea" Touya said  
  
"What?" Jin asked  
  
"Ok, watch... Excuse me little boy look over that way" Touya said  
  
"Where?" The boy asked, when he turned Touya and Jin cut infront of him. Being the stupid ignorant kid he was he had no clue. Touya and Jin kept doing this for about and hour or so, they had to beat up a few of the kids cause they were too smart. (I remind you, all kid actors were really adults with their feet chopped off)  
  
"YEA! SANTA!" Jin and Touya yelled running up to Santa  
  
"Well hello there young boys, what can I get you for Christmas?" Santa asked  
  
"I want a train" Jin said  
  
"And I want a Racecar (Hey readers spell racecar backwards, when you get the answer reveiw it to me)" Touya said  
  
"Wow, you boys are still into the stuff I can see you are in the Holiday spirit" Santa said while they took the picture. Jin and Touya tried to contain there laughter, for the picture. When the picture was over they said laughing at the same time...  
  
"Like we really want those things, but seriously give us new cell phones or something cool like that" Touya sai, as both of them walked away  
  
Chuu was off on a drinking spree. He was beating up a bunch of people, and stubling down the street...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~ A/N: Sorry this is short, the other ones are gonna be to... KELLY DON'T YELL AT ME, IT IS 3 AM, CHRISTMAS EVE BUT I INTEND TO FINISH THIS STORY!!! AND ITS NOT LIKE YOU WROTE... Fron Virginia... Merry Christmas. Kelly if you are reading this you have already opened your presents so fuck you... I mean have fun! 


	10. The eleventh day of Christmas

A/N: The Computer wouldn't let me download the 10th chapter  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
" On the elventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me... eleven pipers pipping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, Fiiiiiive golden rings, Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree" Botan said going to Yusuke's house for Christmas eve. Every one was already there. She walked in the door, and saw Genkai was missing  
  
"Where is Genkai?" Botan asked  
  
"She got ran over by a reindeer" Yusuke said  
  
"What?" Botan asked  
  
"A reindeer" Yusuke said  
  
Kuwabara started to sing...  
  
"Genkai got run over by a reindeer  
  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
  
But as for me an' Yusuke, we believe.  
  
She'd been drinking too much eggnog,  
  
And we begged her not to go.  
  
But she forgot her medication,  
  
And she staggered out the door  
  
into the snow.  
  
When we found her Christmas morning,  
  
At the scene of the attack  
  
She had hoof prints on her forehead,  
  
And incriminating Claus marks  
  
on her back.  
  
Genkai got run over by a reindeer  
  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
  
But as for me an' Yusuke, we believe.  
  
Now we're all so proud of Yusuke,  
  
He's been taking this so well.  
  
See him in there watching football,  
  
Drinking beer and playing cards  
  
with cousin Jin.  
  
It's not Christmas without Genkai,  
  
All the family's dressed in black.  
  
And we just can't help but wonder  
  
Should we open up her gifts  
  
or send them back?  
  
Genkai got run over by a reindeer  
  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
  
But as for me an' Yusuke, we believe.  
  
Now the goose is on the table  
  
And the pudding made of fig  
  
(ahhhhh!)  
  
And the blue and silver candles,  
  
That would just have matched the hair  
  
in Genkai's wig.  
  
I've warned all my friends and neighbours,  
  
Better watch out for yourselves.  
  
They should never give a license,  
  
To a man who drives a sleigh  
  
and plays with elves.  
  
Sing it, Yusuke!  
  
Genkai got run over by a reindeer  
  
Walking home from our house Christmas Eve.  
  
You can say there's no such thing as Santa,  
  
But as for me an' Yusuke, we believe"  
  
"Kuwabara every one knowes you just sang 'Grandma got ran over by a reindeer' and just switched some stuff around, besides Genkai is still beating the crap out of the reindeer" Yusuke said  
  
"So" Kuwabara said  
  
"Ok so what do you want half dead Santa" Yusuke said looking at the well beaten up Santa  
  
"Yeah, well you see since Hiei almost killed me I need some one to deliver all the presents and you guys are just what I need" Santa explained  
  
"Yeah right" Yusuke said  
  
"I'll let you ride the sleigh" Santa said  
  
"Well fine, ok" Yusuke said "Where are the presents"  
  
"In the sleigh" Santa said  
  
"Ok, well be back" Yusuke said dragging evey one into the sleigh  
  
"Ok, lets see who is on the nice list this year?" Yusuke said looking though the list  
  
"wow there are a lot of kids on that list, its like he has the name of every kid on these list" Kuwabara said  
  
"Ya think" Yusuke said  
  
"Ok lets see these letters" Yusuke said reading off one letter  
  
"Dear Santa, Give us toys, money, power, and many many gifts. OR ELSE WE WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR ELVES, THEN YOUR REINDEER AND THEN WE WON'T LEAVE OUT ANY COOKIES! Love Valerie and Kelly xoxoxox  
  
"Whay should we give them?" Kuwabara asked  
  
"What they want, I've been in there shoes I know they mean business, if we don't meet their demands they won't give us cookies" Yusuke said  
  
"We better hurry then" Kuwabara said  
  
After that, they looked through the list  
  
"What I'm on the naughty list, even Hiei made the nice list, how come I didn't?" Yusuke screamed "Well since I'm Santa, we'll just change that and there I'm nice" Yusuke said  
  
"Baka" Hiei said  
  
"Yusuke do you think you should have gave those presents to those girls back there" Keiko asked  
  
"Yeah" Yusuke said  
  
Later that night...  
  
"Ok lets go to America" Yusuke said  
  
"Hn" Hiei replied  
  
"On Dancer and who ever on comet and cupid, on faster and what ever, you know what just go before I don't feed you" Yusuke said  
  
They went off like a rocket. They eventually finished evey one, after being almost eaten by every dog in the world  
  
"Ok Santa, the kids have presents" Yusuke said to Santa  
  
"That you guys, now here are your presents" Santa said. There were a bunch of presents under the tree. They all went to sleep so they could open there presents in the morning  
  
5 minutes later...  
  
The alarm clock rang and ever one jumped up to open there presents...  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
A/N: Thats what I call a chapter! 


	11. The twelfthDay of Christmas

"On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me... twelve drummers druming, eleven pipers pipping, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing, eight maids a milking, seven swans a swimming, Fiiiiiive golden rings, Four calling birds, Three French hens, Two turtle doves, And a partridge in a pear tree" Every one sang out  
  
Every onpened there presents...  
  
Chuu: Lots a money cause you can't really by and thing for him  
  
Rinku: Gift Certificit to Kill R' Us (The Demon world toy store)  
  
Jin: Candy!  
  
Touya: Also Candy!  
  
Kuwabara: A new game  
  
Yusuke: punching gloves  
  
Keiko: A Prada Back pack  
  
Yukina: How to survive in Ningenkai hand book (Stepo one: Don't get crapy books foe Christmas)  
  
Genkai: Revenge on the reindeer  
  
Kurama: Cool new seeds that could kill an oponet instantly  
  
Hiei: Sweet Snow!  
  
Botan: a pretty new dress  
  
Every one else got coal...  
  
"I love that we celebrate Christmas for the birth of who ever" Keiko said  
  
"Hn, you want to here the real story of Christmas? It was around the time you guys were -200 years old. An insane demon by the name of Nick was held in New York mental hospital, he broke out on December 24th and stole all the toys in Ney York. He stole high tech reindeer from the goverment and handed ou the toys around the world. They made up that birth thing to throw you guys off track. The elves, they are just midjets in costumes. The goverment look for him every Christmas eve night, but never find him" Hiei said smirking  
  
"Kurama is this true" Keiko asked  
  
He nodded, so did Jin, Touya, Chuu, and Rinku.  
  
"Oh that sucks" Keiko said  
  
"Well... who wants cookies" Botan yelled  
  
"me!" Every one yelled out  
  
"You know its kinda scary that we have been working for some crazy man" yusuke said thinking of helping out Santa  
  
"What ever we got our presents" Hiei said  
  
"Yeah I guees thats the real meaning of Christmas, to be arounf presents... I mean the people you care about and... Fuck it its the presents" Yusuke said  
  
Evey one agreed and ate the cookies for breakfast.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N: Merry fucking Christmas, and if Kell(ie)y was here she would say the same thing and kill me for spelling her name wrong just now 


	12. authors note

A/N: Sorry everybody there was a lot of mistakes but I Kelly was stupid enough to leave Valerie to write all the stories by her self, due to I would be in Virginia for x-mas.  
  
I see now that I can never do that again.  
  
I bet not only I have seen the faults as in hmm lets see FORGETTING the 10th day of x-mas and in the songs forgetting some of the day.  
  
But you all have to give her claps she wrote about 8 chapters in 1 night so applaude.  
  
Hope all of you has had a very Happy X-mas and a Yu Yu Hakusho Hannukah will be up soon.  
  
Well Ta ~Kelly~ 


End file.
